Puppy Smiles
by CupcakeSprinkles14
Summary: For foxface333ChocolateLabrador: Peeta discovered his rank of Omega on his sixteenth birthday. Ever since then he has been treated like dirt. One day, while completing a delivery, he is attacked by a group of boys. However, Peeta finds himself rescued by a handsome Alpha wolf from 2 who wishes to become his mate. Will Peeta stay at home or will he go with the alluring wolf from 2?


**Puppy Smiles**

**For foxface333ChocolateLabrador**

It was like a rabbit being born into a family of badgers. Not impossible, but extremely unlikely. It was the same principal, an Omega being born into a family of alphas. Not common, but is achieveable. Not that anyone would want to achieve it. Omegas were viewed as disgraceful, only useful when other wolves were horny and needed someone to relent easily. Other than that, they were useless, weak, inable. Well, that's how they were seen in 12 anyway. Peeta didn't hold much confidence that it was any different anywhere else.

"Cake delivery." His mother pushed a white pastry box across the counter. Peeta barely stopped it from falling off onto the floor. He tried to meet his mother's eye but she refused to, turning her back on him and returning to the kitchen. Ever since Peeta discovered his rank, his mother had treated him like a disease. "Try not to mess it up."

"I never mess up deliveries," Peeta muttered. It was like his mother expected him to suddenly become a clutz just because he was an Omega. She had never gotten over the fact that he had ruined her perfect little Alpha family, despite the fact she was a Beta herself.

"Just get on with it."

Peeta rolled his eyes and grabbed the box, feeling an ebbing of sickness in the pit of his stomach. He left the bakery, trying to smother the urge to be sick, and pretended that he couldn't feel his mother's gaze burning into the back of his head.

On your sixteenth brithday, you're given your rank. It was like this in every District of Panem. Districts 1, 2, and 4 are the richest Districts in the country, they have large expanses of land and unimaginable wealth. Peeta liked to imagine in those Districts rank didn't matter, even if he was absolutely sure that this wasn't the case. In 12, it was a big thing, and determined your place in society. There weren't many Omegas like Peeta which made his mother all the more disgraced on his sixteenth birthday.

Ever since he had uncovered his rank, walking around in public areas was difficult. Peeta knew he reeked of Omega and was aware that everyone around him could smell it off him. He tried not to attract attention to himself but it was difficult, smelling the way he did. Every wolf he passed, he'd notice a twitch or a turned head, he knew that they noticed. Thankfully, no one had tried to make a pass at him . . . yet . . .

The cake was to be delievered to Rhooba, the butcher. Oh yeah, that was right. Her daughter's sixteenth was coming up. Big occasion. Peeta shivered at the memory of his own brithday, of how his family had pulled many strings and had a massive party for him. Only for it all to grind to a halt when they were able to smell his rank off him.

There was a short cut along the back of the merchant businesses that he could take to get to Rhooba's shop. It was much less frequented so Peeta could pass through in peace. Without having to worry about the other wolves smelling him. Peeta reached Rhooba's shop, delivering the cake in record time. He acted like he didn't notice the way Rhooba turned her nose up when she answered the door and saw him there. God, he didn't smell that bad did he?

At least she had the decency to thank him . . .

Peeta lifted his arm and took a sniff of his skin on the walk back. He honestly couldn't smell anything. He wondered what Omega smelt like. Was it a bad smell, was that why everyone turned their noses up? Or was it an okay scent that everyone else just didn't like? He doubted he would ever know.

On his way back, Peeta passed Gale Hawthorne. The older boy screwed his face up immediately. Peeta rolled his eyes, an amusing thought coming to mind about cartoon drawings with stink lines above their head and shoulders.

"Hey Peeta," Gale said.

Peeta stopped and turned around in surprise. Now-a-days people didn't talk to him. "Hi Gale," he said.

"How are you?" Gale asked.

"Alright. You?"

"Pretty much the same. I haven't seen you around recently. Is that because of your rank?"

Talking about his rank, Peeta could feel himself weakening at the knees. Not because he was attracted to Gale and talking to him made him nervous, it was because Gale was a beta and Peeta's primal instinct was to submit to those higher up than him. "Sort of, I guess. I just haven't had time to go out a lot," he answered. Peeta suddenly realized how close they were standing. He stepped back nervously, leaning back against the wall so that he couldn't feel his knees knobbling.

"It's weird, we haven't had Omegas around here in years," Gale said. "I know your rank isn't the most accepted around here but myself and the guys don't really care that much so if you want you can come and hang out?"

Peeta hadn't been out in what felt like forever. It had been nine months since his sixteenth birthday and the only time he went outside was for school and deliveries. He hadn't held a conversation with anyone other than his family in that time and he was actually glad to be invited out. Gale was an old friend, he wouldn't care that he was an Omega.

It was difficult walking. Peeta felt with every step he took that he was going to lose his footing and fall. It was ridiculous. He had known Gale since prior school and had never been interested in submitting to him before. It was like an Omega rank came with slutty disease. He had heard that in other Districts, anyone with given an Omega rank usually lose their virginity within the first twenty four hours. Peeta spent his own first twenty four hours in his room, contemplating why he had been cursed with such a disgraceful rank.

"God, it's cold out here," Gale muttered.

Peeta shrugged. "It's not that cold," he replied. Maybe he was just used to walking around the back alley so long. He found himself walking a littie bit ahead of Gale, trying to get out of knobble-knee range. "I mean, I go out a lot on deliveries no matter what weather it is so maybe I'm used to it. I don't know but-"

A blinding pain suddenly enveloped the back of Peeta's head and his vision blacked out. The force knocked Peeta forward and he hit the ground hard. It really hurt and even though he was lying on the ground, Peeta could feel it spinning out beneath him. He groaned and touched the back of his head. His fingertips skimmed over something wet and when he pulled them back, he saw that they were red.

"Gale?" he groaned, flopping around onto his back. Hovering over him were the three faces of people he vaguely recognized. Gale-well, he knew who he was-a guy Peeta could barely recognize as one of Gale's friends Thom, and Thom's brother Tax. Peeta wasn't completely sure that he was right because his vision was sliding around like a skater on a piece of ice.

"You're a disgrace," Gale spat. Peeta tried to sit up but he was kicked back down. His head hit off the ground and his skull rattled. He wanted to curl in on himself and disappear but before he could, another kick broke into his ribs. His entire body was in pain.

In his moment of confusion and weakness, Peeta felt himself half-shift. His ears grew out and his frankly pathetic tiny canines slid out from between his teeth. Even his tail burst out from the back of his trousers. He really wished it hadn't because as soon as it happened, his attackers took the opportunity and stamped down hard on his tail. Peeta screamed as pain exploded up his tailbone, the sound coming out as a tiny whine.

Peeta felt like it was never going to stop, it felt like it was going on for hours. The constant kicks and punches, all of them leaving blood and bruises on his body. When it finally ended, he was consumed in unbearable pain. For a horrible and disgraceful reason, Peeta felt ashamed with himself. He'd obviously done something to these betas to believe that he deserved this beating, he just didn't know what it was.

A tickle in his mind made him turn onto his back. His body groaned in protest but he turned anyway. A little jolt jerked his nerves, like he had been prodded with an electric pole, and his legs fell apart. Peeta forced his eyes shut, hating himself for what he was. Even after being beaten up, his Omega body still offered itself to be screwed.

His attackers chuckled. "Look at that, the slut still wants to be fucked," Thom said darkly.

"I haven't had a good fuck in ages," said Gale. "I might just take him up on his offer."

"Just make sure he knows where he stands," Tax replied.

Peeta wanted to get up and run away but his body was too heavy and exhausted. A part of him had always known that this was going to be how it end ever since he had gotten his rank. He was going to have his purity taken from him by force. Maybe he should just close his eyes and have it over and done with.

Only it didn't come.

A low growl rang out in the alleyway, echoing and bouncing off every wall. The boys standing over Peeta growled and when he cracked an eye open, he saw them stepping over him and disappearing out of his line of vision. Was someone else coming to join the 'beat the Omega' party? Peeta turned onto his stomach and tried to push himself up. His arms trembled and he collapsed again, pressing his face against the cold ground. Oh well, this was an alright place to be raped, he supposed.

More growls suddenly roared out, as if a fight was going on. Barks and snaps exploded, interrupted by the occasional whine or yelp of pain. Maybe they were arguing over who got to take his purity. The thought was unsettling.

Paws eventually scampered away, fading out until Peeta could only make out the heavy breathing of one wolf. He wanted to jump to his feet to face the person who was going to strip him of his dignity, but he didn't have the strength.

A hand suddenly touched his face. Peeta whimpered, trying to squirm away from the touch.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're safe now," a gentle voice whispered. Peeta forced his eyes open, his gaze met by two kind emerald jewels. "Hello there," the unfamiliar man said. "Are you alright?"

"Hurts," Peeta mumbled. He couldn't get anything else out, he was in so much pain. The worst was his tail, which felt like it had been ground into the gravel.

"Come here, little puppy," the man said. Peeta was too fatigued to complain as the stranger scooped him up into his arms. "I'll take care of you."

The last thing Peeta remembered before he slipped unconscious was a gentle kiss on his cheek.

~xXx~

Peeta was impossibly comfortable. It seemed almost inhuman. He felt like he was curled up inside a pillow. When he was at home, he didn't sleep the way he found comfortable because if his mother came in and saw him, she'd be disgusted. The fact was, Peeta was comfortable sleeping like a house dog. Although, when he occasionally risked it, it still always felt like there was something missing. But not now. Now he felt completely content.

"Are you awake, puppy?" The voice from earlier asked.

"A little," Peeta murmured sleepily.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." It was actually true, he wasn't in too much pain anymore. "What happened?" Peeta forced his eyes open and blinked away the sleep in them. He realized he was lying on a huge bed, curled up the way he liked. A gorgeous blond man sat beside him, smiling at him affectionately.

"You were attacked by a bunch of idiots. It's alright though, they ran like a pack of girls once I confronted them," the man explained.

Everything came rushing back to Peeta and he suddenly became worried. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" he asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the man answered. He reached out and rubbed the spot between Peeta's ears, grinning when the young wolf purred in approval. "I'm Cato."

"Peeta." Peeta's cheeks were burning in embarrassment. He couldn't stop himself nuzzling his head into Cato's hand, loving the feeling of his fingers threading through his hair.

"Tell me, Peeta," Cato said, "are you an Omega?"

Peeta felt himself shrink a little. He buried his face into his arms. "No," he mumbled.

"Are you lying?" Cato's voice was teasing. It half made Peeta want to smack him and half want to climb into his lap and stay there. "Look, I know how Omegas are treated in this District but if it makes you feel any better, where I come from, you're revered instead of attacked."

"Revered?" Peeta hadn't heard that word before and was unfamiliar with it. He sat up uneasily, shaking away the dizziness in his head. "What does that mean?"

"It means you aren't attacked in the streets for being the way you are," Cato explained. It sounded wonderful but Peeta didn't believe it. He opened his mouth to answer but became aware of his tail, which was still wagging a little after Cato scratching between his ears. He suddenly became self-conscious. He reached behind him and hugged his tail close to his body, trying to hide the fact that his fur was white instead of blond.

Cato grinned and leaned forward, only stopping when their faces were inches apart. Peeta's breath caught, his heart stuttering in anxiety. "I'm going to kiss you now, Peeta," he said firmly. It didn't sound like an order nor did it sound like a question. Not that Peeta minded. A large part of him _wanted_ Cato to kiss him.

Cato gently pressed his lips against Peeta's. The younger wolf whined softly, never having been kissed before. A spark ignited in Peeta's gut, a spark that demanded to be fed. It was weird. Peeta somehow knew that Cato wasn't doing this just because he was an Omega and he needed a power fix. Really, Cato seemed like he had plenty of power on his own.

"So you're a white wolf, then?" Cato asked when he pulled away to breathe.

Peeta blushed. "Yeah," he said.

"You're so rare," the older wolf said, almost in awe. He cupped Peeta's face and stared at him as if he couldn't believe he was actually sitting here with him.

"I'm a runt," Peeta muttered.

Cato smiled. "There's nothing wrong with being a runt," he said.

"Uh-huh, try telling everyone in 12 that," replied Peeta.

"This district is disgusting, I don't even know why I thought coming here would be a good idea," said Cato. He patted his knee and Peeta didn't think twice about climbing into his lab and resting his head on his leg. It was strange, the position was comfortable, like he had done it a million times before.

Peeta frowned. "Why did you save me?" he asked. "You couldn't have known that they would lose the fight. What if they overpowered you? You couldn't tell what the outcome was going to be."

"Well," Cato replied, "I have never been one to leave an innocent defenceless when I know there's something I can do about it. Never in my life have I seen a wolf beaten so badly that they half shift. I mean, I knew it was kind of bad out here but I thought it was just to the point of shunning the supposedly 'weak'. I had no idea that you got attacked in the streets."

"Not always," Peeta protested. He didn't want to sound like a feeble wolf who couldn't fight for himself. "That was the first time I've ever been attacked. It's the first time I've ever felt . . . the urge to submit as well."

Cato chuckled. His hand was petting the line of Peeta's spine, stopping just at the base of his back, just before the spot where his tail began. It was so soothing, it put any worrying thoughts to rest. "When did you find out your rank?"

Peeta shrugged. "Nine months," he said. He frowned. "What's your rank?"

"Alpha."

Peeta's eyes widened in horror. He looked up at Cato in shock. He tried to crawl out of Cato's lap but the Alpha didn't let him, rubbing the calming spot between his ears again. "Don't go just because of that," Cato pleaded. "It's fine, I'm not going to treat you horribly."

"Why? Everyone else does," Peeta said. He pushed his head into Cato's hand again, a tiny gasp escaping his lips when the older wolf's other hand started stroking his tail.

"Being an Omega . . . it's a very debated topic over how your kind should be treated," Cato explained. "In my opinion, all Districts should revere you. And most do, really. I think it's only the outer Districts who treat you like a disease because they take pride in their Alpha Beat majority."

A question suddenly popped into Peeta's head that he was surprised he hadn't thought of asking until now. "What District are you from?"

"Born and raised District 2," Cato answered.

There was that urge to crawl away again. Peeta felt so incredibly small, knowing that he was in the presence of an Alpha from District 2. District 2 was one of the most well-off Districts, just below District 1. "Why in the world would you come here if you live in such a wonderful place as 2?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know. I needed some time to myself," Cato replied. "I thought 12 would be the best place to be alone. To escape things for a bit. However I didn't expect to fall upon an Omega attack on my second day here. I can't understand how the people around here can't see what beautiful creatures you are."

There it was again, he was blushing. Peeta tried to hide it but he knew for a fact that the Alpha had seen it. There was an annoying itch at the back of his head, one that could only be satisfied by the act of submission. Peeta was reluctant, however, to submit himself to a man he barely knew. With every second he refused his instincts, the sicker he felt.

"You don't look too good," Cato suddenly said. He took Peeta's chin between his thumb and forefinger and guided his face to him. "You're very pale."

"I don't feel too well," Peeta replied.

Cato frowned, his face etched with concern. He guided the younger wolf onto his back, ignoring his struggles and protests. Peeta knew if he was on his back then it was game-over, he wouldn't be able to deny his instincts what they wanted. "Lie down and see how you feel."

"I can't," Peeta insisted. He tried to sit up but Cato pressed his hands into his shoulders and kept him down.

"I know what you're worried about, just relax," the Alpha said in a calming voice. "I won't take advantage of you, I promise."

The instinct seized hold of Peeta and refused to let go. It flushed through his body like an illness and took hold of his nerves. He was filled with the desire to be pinned to the ground and dominated, to be controlled and punished and reprimanded. His knees parted and he lifted his hips, his body offering itself to the attractive Alpha sitting over him.

Cato chuckled and kissed Peeta's cheek. "You're so sweet," he teased. A desperate gasp slid past the Omega's lips, the desperation growing too strong to handle.

Inside of going straight for the younger wolf's pants, Cato pushed a hand underneath his t-shirt and rubbed his stomach. The feeling was so unexpected but glorious, and Peeta's eyes rolled behind his head. He forced his right leg to stay put, knowing that if he didn't, it was going to start shaking like a pet's would do.

"I want to take you back to District 2 with me," Cato said gently. "You're so beautiful, I can't leave you behind."

"What about my family?" Peeta groaned, having a feeling that the Alpha rubbing his stomach was to distract him while he propsitioned him.

"Do they look after you?"

"No, I look after myself."

Cato tsked. "You're not supposed to look after yourself. You're supposed to have a mate to look after you."

Peeta grabbed Cato's hand and cracked an eye open. "Mate?" he said slowly.

Cato shrugged, almost sheepishly. "Yeah," he said.

"Do _you_ want to be my mate?"

"If you'd allow me, yeah."

Peeta's eyes widened into the size of golf balls. "We only just met!" he exclaimed. He sat up, keeping his knees spread so that the itch didn't return. "How can you know from only one meeting?"

Cato shook his head. "I don't want to bite you now," he explained. "I want to court you first. But I can't do that if we're here, looking over our shoulders for the next attack."

"I have school," Peeta said. He was actually warming to the idea of eloping to District 2 with Cato. It sounded like a better place. Where Omegas aren't treated like shit and he could live in peace. But Peeta knew he had to get all the obvious questions out of the way.

"If you become my mate, you won't need an education. I own a business in 2," Cato explained. "But if you really wanted to, I could enroll you in the local school."

Peeta stared at the floor with a frown. He couldn't understand why Cato wanted him so badly but the pull towards the alluring Alpha was too strong and he found himself nodding. Leaving everything behind is normally a difficult decision. But for some reason, the answer seemed obvious to Peeta. "Okay. I'll come with you."

Besides, if it didn't work out, he could always come back.

~xXx~

_**Nine months later:**_

Life in 2 was amazing. The people were kind, no one recoiled or turned their noses up at his smell, and being courted by Cato was actually extremely rewarding. Peeta couldn't think up a better life, even if he tried. Sometimes he'd think of his family, and the people he left behind, but then he remembered how they treated him like dirt for nine months, just because he was an Omega. Sure, he missed them a little. But not enough to return to them.

Peeta embraced the Omega in him. Most of the time, he did it in Cato's house, because he wasn't ready to actively submit to him in public. It wasn't bad and he actually found himself enjoying being the submissive partner in the relationship.

Every day, when Cato got home from work, Peeta crawled over to him and nuzzled his leg with his head. It was strange, how much he missed the older wolf when he was gone, and how relieved he was when he came back. Cato would scruff his head, telling Peeta how much he missed him.

Every other day, this would lead to bedroom activities.

Peeta had thought that when he first got intimate with a man, he would be nervous and jittery, but he was actually the one in the relationship who first expressed a desire to be intimate. Peeta had found it difficult to express this, in the beginning, and ran through his head many ways he could show Cato that he was ready. In the end, it was like his Omega senses had gotten sick of the faff and took matters didn't their own hands.

They had just gotten home from a run and Peeta was super hyper, like he always was. Because he was a runt, he was the size of a large baby husky, running around the house like it had accidentally sniffed some meth. Cato, as the responsible Alpha he was, always reprimanded him for running around like a crazy lunatic. To assert his dominance in the relationship, every time Peeta misbehaved, he got a light slap on the rear. The more developed their relationship became, the more confident and hard the slaps grew. Sometimes Peeta even misbehaved on purpose just to get the smack.

On this particular day, Cato reprimanded him and Peeta shifted back into human form and crawled over to him for his punishment. Cato also shifted back, both of them now naked as the day they were born. Peeta wasn't at all shy around Cato, the older wolf just knew how to make him comfortable in his own skin.

Wanting to be a good puppy, Peeta rested his chin on Cato's knee, allowing him access to his behind for the reprimanding slap. It came, as expected, and Peeta whined, a shockwave travelling through his body. When he sat up and looked at Cato, his blood turned warm, his skin flushing in what could only be described as arousal.

Peeta curled his head into the floor, lying down in front of Cato and letting his instincts take control of his body. Cato's eyes darkened as he took in the vulnerable form of his lover. Peeta spread his legs, exposing himself, and whispered, "Please."

Cato crawled up his body, pressing loving kisses against his stomach and chest. Peeta whined and wrapped his legs around his partner's waist. They kissed, the act having never gotten old in the nine months they had been together. Their hips rocked against one another's, their lips moving together in sync. Hands slid and stroked and grabbed, unable to stay put on one another's bodies for long.

When the head of Cato's cock pressed against Peeta's entrance, he asked gently, "Are you sure?"

Peeta nodded desperately, re-connecting their lips in a shearing kiss.

Cato pushed in, bit by bit, gauging the younger boy's reaction each time. Peeta groaned a little but nodded for him to continue, until Cato's hips pressed against Peeta's ass. Peeta felt fufilled, the feeling of being filled up so incredibly amazing that it took his breath away.

"I love you," the Omega whispered.

"I love you too," his Alpha responded.

When Cato started thrusting, Peeta moaned, lifting his hand so his fingers pressed against the older boy's lips. "Bite me," he whispered.

"What?" Cato grunted.

Peeta's hips lifted off the floor and his eyes fluttered in ecstasy. He threw his head back, baring his neck. "Bite me," he repeated. "I want to be yours. I want you to be my Alpha and no one else's."

Cato, having waiting for this moment for a long time, bared his canines and let them scrape up his lover's tender neck. Peeta trembled his anticipation, his hands pushing through Cato's hair as he gently pushed his teeth into his skin and clenched them together.

Peeta gasped, the feeling of being claimed euphoric. His eyes flew open and his hands gripped the carpet at either side of his body. There was a little pain but it was there and gone in a millisecond. The sensations where so overwhemling and he couldn't hang on, reaching his climax before Cato.

His Alpha sat up, arms still wrapped around his Omega mate, and kissed the wound on his neck where his teeth had been. "Now you're all mine," he murmured as he worked to reach his finish as well.

Peeta smiled, playing with Cato's hair. He moved his hips a little to help him along and, as he came, the glorious feeling of being filled up returned, only this time he was filled with his lover's essence. "Now you're all mine," he corrected.

Cato pulled back and grinned. "Now we're each other's."

**A/N: Hope this was okay! :D**

**Please R&R! :D**


End file.
